This invention relates to tongue holding devices for patients under the effects of anesthesia, when unconscious, in a coma or when medical or dental work is being done in the mouth or throat and control over the tongue is required by the attending physician.
Tongue engaging devices adapted to be inserted into a patient's mouth are well known, including tongue depressors and clamps. A fluid pressure clamp is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,894 to Rosen. Bulb operated atomizer and syringe, and suction cup holding devices are also well known.
No prior art known to applicants, suggest the use of suction holding devices adapted to be inserted into the mouth of a patient to immobilize the tongue without holding it against a surface of the oral cavity so as to give the attending physician better outside control of the patient's tongue.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a tongue holding device which is more easily and quickly applied, disposable so as to lessen the chances of transferring contamination and more compatible for use in the mouth of a patient as compared to devices heretofore available.